bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 73
is the seventy-third chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Himiko Toga expresses her dislike for the design of the equipment she is wearing, but Mustard informs her that the equipment functioning properly and purpose matters only. Muscular is still restless and desires action, causing Dabi to order his fellow villains to be quiet and that they will only attack when all ten of them are together. Soon, three other villains show up, with Magne apologizing for arriving late. Dabi informs his fellow villains that the success rate of their job depends on their experience which they all have. Dabi informs them about their first attack which will show the Heroes that their peaceful lives are at an end. The next afternoon (the third day of the lodge trip), Classes 1-A and 1-B are undergoing their Quirk-strengthening training. Shota Aizawa is instructing Mina Ashido, Hanta Sero, Rikido Sato, Eijiro Kirishima, and Denki Kaminari in their training. Shota gives advice to the remedials on increasing the power of their Quirks: Rikido and Denki must increase the capacities of their Quirks, telling them to continuously use their Quirks; Hanta must not only increase his Quirk's capacity but increase its strength and speed; Mina must lengthen the amount of time she can use her Quirk; and Eijiro must increase his muscular strength and his Quirk's rigidity. Shota then scolds Ochaco Uraraka and Yuga Aoyama to train harder since they barely passed their tests. Shota tells Class 1-A not to forget their fundamental drive as that will help them improve and progress. Izuku Midoriya asks Shota if any more teachers will come to the lodge; Shota reveals that they only came with the minimum amount of personnel needed to help with Class 1-A and Class 1-B's training and as such no more teachers will be arriving. Ragdoll notes that they had All Might stay away due to him being a target. Pixie-Bob changes topic and informs the students that tonight they will be playing a game, a test of courage. That evening, Classes 1-A and 1-B are cooking themselves dinner. Shoto Todoroki asks Izuku what he wanted to talk to All Might about; Izuku replies that he wanted to talk to him about Kota. However, Izuku sees that Kota Izumi is not around and surmises that he went back to his secret base. Izuku tells Shoto that Kota does not like the idea of a superhero society with Quirks and is unable to help him out with words. Izuku asks Shoto for advice. Shoto tells Izuku that words alone will not help Kota since he would find reasoning from strangers to be pretentious. Shoto advises Izuku to tell him about what Heroes are doing and the help Heroes will bring to humanity. Shoto tells Izuku that he believes that action speaks louder than words. Izuku becomes encouraged from hearing Shoto's advice and knows Shoto is correct. Classes 1-A and 1-B finish dinner. Later that night, Classes 1-A and 1-B are preparing for the test of courage. However, Shota drags Mina, Rikido, Eijiro, Hanta, and Denki away because they must have review lessons with him. Afterwards, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll explain the test: the game will take place in the forest with Class 1-B being the scaring ground and Class 1-A will split up into pairs. Class 1-A must walk into the forest and find a card with their names on it in order to prove they went into the forest while Class 1-B must frighten Class 1-A to run them out of the forest without their cards. Class 1-B must not directly touch Class 1-A but both classes are permitted to use their Quirks as well as any scaring tactics. After both classes have had turns in being the scaring group, the winner will be the class that not only scared more people but the class that was the most creative. The test of courage begins. After twelve minutes, the fifth pair from Class 1-A which is Ochaco and Tsuyu Asui enter the forest. Inside the forest, Juzo Honenuki and Itsuka Kendo praise Yui Kodai for her scaring tactic. Out of nowhere, smoke appears which causes Juzo to faint. Realizing that the smoke is dangerous, Itsuka covers her mouth and covers Yui with her Big Fist, telling Yui not to inhale the smoke as it is poisonous. Suddenly, the poisonous smoke covers the entire forest; the Wild, Wild Pussycats and the remainder of Class 1-A see black smoke arising from the forest. Somewhere in the forest, Dabi commands the League of Villains' "Vanguard Action Squad" to attack. Himiko sneaks up behind Ochaco and Tsuyu. Spinner and Magne appear in front of the Wild, Wild Pussycats and the remainder of Class 1-A; they attack and knockout Pixie-Bob. Tiger and Mandalay prepare to take action while Izuku realizes that Kota is alone and defenseless. Kota is sitting at his secret base, unaware that a villain is behind him. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 73